Teenage Dreamers: A Hetalia Songfic: Teenage Dream
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: A few days of the romantic lives of my favorite Hetalia characters: Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano and Ludwig. Hilarity and fluff abounds and ensues. :D Um... Rated T for suggested themes and Iggy's mouth. Italy and America will give hugs and food 4 reviews!


_You think I'm pretty,  
Without any makeup on._

"Ve~ Look at you! You're so pretty!" Feliciano said, hugging Luna, his girlfriend.

Luna blushed, "Thank you, but I'm not wearing any makeup yet…"

"Ve~ You're too pretty for makeup! Come on!" he exclaimed, holding her hand as they walked out the door.

"Oh, Feliciano. You're so sweet…" she said, smiling

_You think I'm funny,  
When I tell the punch line wrong._

Alfred laughed hysterically. Ludwig looked at Kiku and cocked an eyebrow. The girl across from Alfred, Alejandra, furrowed her eyebrows.

"It wasn't that funny…" she remarked, looking at her other friends, "Was it?"

They both shook their heads and Alfred spoke up, "No, I thought it was hysterical cause you said it wrong…"

Alejandra blushed, "Oh…"

"Ve~ She's so cute when she blushes." Feliciano cooed, pinching Alejandra's cheek.

Alfred glared at Feliciano, "Hey! Hands off my girl!"

"Yea… EH? What?" Alejandra said, blushing more.

_I know you get me,  
So I let my walls come down; down_

"Meh! Dang you!" an obviously frustrated brunette huffed.

A blonde heard shouting down the hall and poked his head in the door, "What on earth are you yelling at your math book for…?"

"It's being retarded!" Fiorenza replied, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Let me see…" Ludwig replied, sitting next to her, "Hm… Did you try adding 2 and 2 to get 4?"

She looked at the book, then him, then her paper, then back at him, "You mean I wasted an hour trying to figure out how I got this answer and I added wrong?"

He chuckled, "Pretty much…"

She sighed, smacking her head into his shoulder, making him blush.

_Before you met me,  
I was alright but things,  
Were kinda heavy_.

"Oi! Alfred, can you help me with this?" Alejandra asked.

"Oh, sure. Here, I have an extra hand." Alfred said, taking the heavy box from her.

"Holy crap! Alfred you didn't tell me you were dragging a- Wait, is that_ Arthur's _car?" Alejandra asked, her eyes widening.

Alfred smiled cheekily, "Yep!"

"YOU BLOODY FAGGOT! WHAT ARE DOING WITH MY CAR?" Arthur yelled.

Alfred looked at him, a little hurt, "I was only going to ask you to use it…"

Arthur huffed, "No! Now, go put it back!"

Alfred walked over to the driveway and put the car down. Alejandra laughed and picked up another box, which Alfred took from her.

"Sorry, I have a lot of heavy boxes…"

"It's okay. I don't mind carrying them for such a pretty girl like you."

Cue Alejandra's blush.

_You brought me to life,  
Now every February,  
You'll be my Valentine; Valentine._

"Ve~ Luna-chan~ I have a surprise for you." Feliciano cooed.

"Surpr- Oh, Feliciano! They're beautiful!" Luna said as Feliciano handed her a bouquet of pink, red and white roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Ve~" Feliciano exclaimed, hugging Luna, who blushed, but pecked his cheek.

~~Meanwhile~~

Fiorenza smiled, greeting her boyfriend, "Hey!"

Ludwig smiled, hugging her quickly and giving her a red rose, "Here."

He then proceeded to turn the color of the rose itself. Fiorenza blushed too, but smiled.

"Aww. That was thoughtful of you, hun. Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day…" she said pecking his cheek.

He blushed redder, pecking her cheek too, "Happy Valentine's Day, honey…"

_Let's go all, the way tonight.  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I.  
We'll be young forever_.

Alejandra giggled as Alfred kissed her neck.

"That tickles…" she giggled again.

"So, are you going tonight?" he asked.

"Of course! You can't go alone!" she replied, winking.

Alfred smiled, "Of course. So, you'll finally admit you're my girlfriend?"

Alejandra laughed, kissing his cheek, "Yep~"

Alfred chuckled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same to him.

_You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream;_

Feliciano smiled as he cheerily pulled Luna behind him. She giggled as they entered his house. The Italian smiled at her and sat on the couch and she sat on his lap. He tickled her and she laughed. He nuzzled his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Luna~ Ve~" he cooed.

"I love you, Feliciano~" she cooed back, smiling.

_This is like a dream… A dream, fluffy and sweet as cotton candy… But it's not a dream. It's real… _

"Have you ever noticed this kind of feels unreal?" Luna asked, resting against Feliciano's chest.

"Ve~ Unreal…. Like a dream? Of course it's a dream. A dream where you and I are happy and in love. Ve~ And we never have to wake up!" Feliciano replied, hugging her tighter.

_The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's run away and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back._

"Come on! Let's go!" Fiorenza said, dragging Ludwig by the hand.

Ludwig chuckled, "Eh, where are we going?"

She shrugged, giggling and kissing his cheek, "I don't know~ That's the fun part!"

He smiled. He was getting used to the idea of dating someone and was less embarrassed in public to show affection. She giggled and held his hand. He laced their fingers and they walked in silence until she started to sing to herself.

"_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side…**_" she hummed as he listened, smiling.

"That was good, hun." Ludwig said, smiling.

Fiorenza blushed, "Well, you know what they say. For an upstart performer, the showerhead can be your best friend…"

He smiled and shook his head, "You're strange…"

She smiled widely, finishing his sentence for him, "But I love you anyway. Aww, thanks, babe!"

Ludwig smiled. _One day, I'll be able to finish that sentence myself, out loud. But for now, I'm not worried. _

_My heart stops,  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe.  
This is real so take a chance and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back_.

Alfred watched her sleep peacefully. He gently ran his calloused fingers over her smooth, soft face. The beautiful brown eyes Alfred adored so much were hidden behind ivory lids, tanned by the summer sun, and thick black eyelashes. He ruffled her chocolate brown hair and laid beside her, holding her slender body close to him. _Things… will never be the same. And I'm glad. Cause I won't be lonely anymore. I love you, Ali… _She felt something trailing across her cheek and opened her eyes.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Alfred chuckled.

"No. Sleeping Beauty awoke with a kiss…" Alejandra teased.

"True. Let's try that again, shall we?" Alfred asked.

Alejandra feigned sleep and Alfred kissed her and she fluttered her eye lids. When she sat up, he embraced her, sitting her on his lap. He put his forehead on hers.

"The hero would like a kiss from his fair princess…" he teased.

"The hero may have a kiss from his fair princess…" she teased back, kissing him softly but passionately.

After they broke apart, Alfred and Alejandra stared into each other's eyes.

"Does the hero love his princess like his princess loves him?" Alejandra asked

"Indeed, the hero loves his princess… very much…" Alfred said, capturing her lips in another kiss.

_We drove to Cali,  
And got drunk on the beach._

"I think it was awfully nice of Alfred to let us stay in his winter home in California, hm, Matthew?" Rosita asked, looking at her boyfriend as she took another sip of wine, "It was also nice of Francis to give us some wine too."

Matthew nodded and kissed her a little sloppily. He wasn't terribly drunk, like Arthur would get, but he was tipsy enough to not think clearly. After a few minutes, his warm lips moved from hers to her neck, where he placed butterfly kisses. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Matthew. I didn't know you could be so… _dominating_…" she said, the word 'dominating' sounding rather seductive.

He chuckled, "Ah, my dear… It's only because I'm tipsy. But, (god I might sound like France when I say this) if you want to continue…"

Rosita giggled and got up, taking a tipsy Matthew with her and entering Alfred's winter house.

_Got a motel and,  
Built a fort out of sheets_.

"Ve~ Come on, it's a good idea, isn't it?" Feliciano asked.

Luna giggled, "Well, okay."

Feliciano smiled, hugging his lover and turning to the receptionist, "Ve~ Eh, Feliciano Vargas?"

The receptionist handed him the keys to the room. Feliciano cheered and dragged Luna with him. She giggled and when they got in the room, they quickly made some adjustments. Luna opened the curtains and Feliciano unloaded their suitcases into the drawers. They both sat on the bed they would share for the next week.

"Ve~ I'm bored… Let's make something!" the ever-enthusiastic Italian said.

"Oh, like what?" Luna replied.

"Let's make a fort!" Feliciano said, pulling the sheets back.

"Out of sheets?" she asked, giggling.

"Yea! Come on!" he chuckled, dragging her under the covers to snuggle

_I finally found you,  
My missing puzzle piece; I'm complete. _

"Hey, are you missing a piece to this puzzle?" Fiorenza asked, tipping her head to observe the puzzle she and Ludwig were constructing out of pure boredom.

Ludwig scratched his head, "Hm… That's the same piece we… eh, what are sitting on?"

Fiorenza moved over a little and low and behold, underneath her butt was the missing piece. She held the piece out to her lover and smiled.

"You found it, so you finish it." Fiorenza said.

Ludwig smiled and shook his head, putting his hand over Fiorenza's, as if guiding it to the empty space, "Let's do it together."

Fiorenza giggled and put the piece where it was meant to be and turned around, kissing Ludwig's cheek. He smiled and bent down a little, capturing her in an innocent, inexperienced kiss. When they broke apart, they stared at each others' tomato red faces. They both laughed and hugged each other.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too…" he whispered back.

_Let's go all, the way tonight.  
No regrets, just love.  
We can dance, until we die.  
You and I.  
We'll be young forever._

"Hey, Matthew! So, I heard down the grapevine that someone got lucky~" Gilbert teased.

"W-What? Who told you that?" Matthew asked, blushing.

"Who else? Your brother!" Fiorenza cheered happily.

Ludwig smiled faintly and pulled her into the kitchen, showing her a cake box "Come on, let me teach you how to make this cake."

"Okay!" she replied, following him.

Matthew refocused on Gilbert, "Did Alfred really tell you that?"

Gilbert laughed, "No, the awesome me figured it out by his blush! Eh, did he walk in on you guys, I guess?"

"Ah, yes and no. Yes, he did walk in on us, but we weren't um…" Matthew replied, blushing.

"Ah… I see… So, you love 'er, right?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew answered without hesitation, "Absolutely! With all my heart!"

Gilbert smiled, "Good. Cause I'm pretty sure she loves you the same."

_You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream_;

"Feliciano~" Luna called, "Dinner~"

"Yay! Ve~ We're having pasta, right?" Feliciano asked, sitting down happily at the table.

"Of course!" Luna giggled, sitting next to him

"Ve~ I missed you…" he cooed, kissing her cheek several times.

"I missed you too, _amore*_," she giggled, kissing his cheek several times too.

"I love you~" he cooed.

"I love you too~" she cooed back.

"Ve~ Let's share a plate!" Feliciano cooed, scooping an inhuman amount of spaghetti on the plate in between them.

Luna giggled, "Okay."

Eventually, while eating, they pulled a 'Lady and the Tramp'(1) and they ended up kissing for a bit, then going back to eating, talking affectionately to each other.

_The way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep,  
Let's runaway and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back._

"Come on!" Alfred exclaimed, picking Alejandra up.

"Ah! Alfred, where are we going?" Alejandra asked blushing.

"Anywhere but here!" he said, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Let's go to the beach!" she said, looking at him hopefully as he put her down.

"Okay! But, do you have a bathing suit?" Alfred asked.

Alejandra chuckled, pulling the corner of her shirt down to reveal a red, white and blue bikini strap, "Does that answer your question?"

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her to the beach, "Sweet! We're ready for an awesome and heroic day at the beach!"

She giggled and waited until they put their stuff down and pounced on him as they neared the ocean. Despite being heavier than his lover, Alfred toppled over at the sheer force of her jump. They plunged into the saltwater and laughed. She pulled him farther out in the water as he pulled her closer to him. She noticed his arms snaking around her waist.

"I like that bikini, it's very… patriotic~" he teased, kissing her neck.

"To your country, yes~" she cooed before he hungrily claimed her lips.

_My heart stops,  
When you look at me.  
Just one touch,  
Now baby I believe.  
This is real so take a chance and,  
Don't ever look back; Don't ever look back_.

"You're not mixing it enough." Ludwig chuckled, showing Fiorenza the correct way (or the way he used at least) to mix the cake batter that he had used as a distraction.

Fiorenza giggled, "A cook I am. A baker, I am not. Thanks, babe."

He smiled, wrapping his idle arm around her waist, "You're welcome, _Liebe(2)_…"

She giggled, "Our languages are very different…"

Ludwig smiled and helped her stir the thick batter, "Yes, but you're very cute when you try to say something in German but end up saying it in Spanish or Italian."

Fiorenza giggled, "I think it was funny that you were trying to say "I love you" in Italian but said it in Spanish. I don't blame you, though. The two languages are close."

He nodded, "Romance languages aren't my forte…"

She giggled, resting her head lightly on his chest, "I can tell. But, it's okay. Cause I love you anway."

Ludwig smiled kissing her cheek, "I love you too."

Fiorenza kissed his cheek and they started to small talk as they continued to bake the cake together.

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

His arms were around her waist and her arms around his neck. The shy blonde pushed his glasses up his nose and his girlfriend giggled as a blush spread across his face.

"Aww~ Matthew, you're so adorable,"she cooed, pinching his cheek.

He laughed, "Aww. Thanks Rosita. You're adorable too."

As the song started to end, he pulled her closer and she giggled.

"Do you like my jeans?" Rosita asked, "They're new."

Matthew smiled, "They look great on you, _mon amour_(3)"

"Aww. Seem when you say that, it's cute. When France says it…" she joked.

He laughed, "Yea. I'm just cute and innocent, right?"

Rosita giggled, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Yes…"

Matthew blushed and kissed her back, "Thanks, honey…"

As the song ended, Matthew kissed Rosita and they walked off the dancefloor, holding hands and being affectionate to each other.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

She felt arms around her waist and giggled.

"Ve~ How's _mia anglea bella(4)_?" he cooed in her ear as she mixed something in a bowl.

She giggled, "Good. Just making some filling for the cannolis(5). Your sister taught me to make them the other day."

"Oooh~ I love my _sorella's (6)_cannoli recipe! Ve~ Can I help, _mia bella_?" Feliciano asked.

"Sure! Why don't you help with the shells?" Luna said cheerily.

"Okay! Ve~ Can add the chocolate chips at the end?" he asked happily.

She giggled, "Of course!"

"So, who are we giving the rest of these to?" Feliciano asked, seeing that there were many shells.

"Oh, well there's three for this house, two for Ludwig's and the rest are for the next World Conference." Luna replied, beaming.

"Ah… No wonder there are so many shells!" he replied, leaving them to defrost a little.

"Yea…" she replied as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

"Alfred!" Alejandra said, pursuing her lover.

"What?" Alfred joked, hiding her shirt behind his back.

"Give me back my shirt!" she said, running after him again.

"Uh… no." he said, childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Why not?" Alejandra pouted.

"Because, you look hot with just a tank top on…" Alfred said bluntly.

She used the silence that followed to her advantage. She walked over to him, making sure to bend down enough so he could see a little cleavage.

"Oh, really?" she teased.

"Really," he teased back.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a fierce kiss. They stumbled a little over to the bed and she fell onto it on her back. After a few more minutes, Alfred had to pull away from Alejandra for air.

"I love you." Alfred said.

"I love you too." Alejandra replied and nuzzled her head against his neck.

_Author's Notes_

For anyone who hasn't seen "Lady and the Tramp", the dogs are eating spaghetti and they don't realize they are eating the same piece until their lips meet. :D

Love {German}

My love {French}

My beautiful angel {Italian} [take away the angela and you have "my love" in Italian"]

Cannoli are Sicilian pastry desserts. The shell is filled with a mixture of ricotta cheese and succade, the candied peel of a tropical fruit. Sprinkle some nuts or chocolate bits on either of the open ends and some powdered sugar on the outside of the shell and wellah! [[Apparently, the American ones are slightly modified and sometimes include custard]] [Just saying, they are delicious! (lol, if you couldn't tell, I'm part Italian)]

Sister {Italian}

OTHER NOTES

Okay, in case you couldn't figure out:

Feliciano: Italy

Ludwig: Germany

Alfred: America

Matthew: Canada

Arthur: England

_Oc's_

Fiorenza: Sicily

Rosita: Mexico

Alejandra: Venezuela

Luna: Argentina [lol, not a very Spanish name, but whatever XP]

Um… What else? Oh, reviews are always good.

Italy: Do I get to give more hugs? And pasta? Cause pasta and hugs make the world go round!

Me: Sure! Hey America, you still want to give hugs and hamburgers?

America: Hell yea! *hugs Alexis {Me}*

Me: *blushes* You heard 'em! Alright, well that's all, see ya!

Italy: _Ciao! _


End file.
